villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sarousch
Sarousch is the main antagonist of The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. Unscrupulous, flamboyant, and completely in love with himself, Sarousch is the owner of a travelling circus that uses carnies to rob the spectators blind. History Years ago, a starving street kid named Madeleine attempted to steal from Sarousch, only to get caught. She begged him to not be turned over to the authorities, and so he agreed that, in return for food and a place to stay, the girl would work as his assistant in magic acts. One day, the circus arrived in Paris to steal La Fidele, a priceless, jewel-encrusted bell. Sarousch sends Madeleine, now a beautiful young woman, to go and search in the Bell Tower and find out which bell is La Fidele. When Madeleine returns from searching, she tells him that she has seen the hideous bellringer Quasimodo, and that she doesn't want to go near the bell tower again, but Sarousch blackmails her into helping by reminding her of their deal. During the first show of their arrival, the performers steal jewelry and gold from the audience while they watch his disappearing act. Sarousch then sends Madeleine once again to find out about La Fidele to which she does by going out on a date with Quasimodo into the Church of Notre Dame. During the date, Madeleine sees Quasimodo's kindness and begins to fall in love with him. The next day, Sarousch has Madeleine take Quasimodo for a walk while he and his men steal La Fidele. When she attempts to stand strong and refuse her master, he threatens to harm Quasimodo if Madeleine doesn't obey. Phoebus, who is investigating the missing jewelry and gold, comes to Sarousch's and finds some of it. Sarousch lies and says that it was all Madeleine's fault, claiming that she is a born thief. Phoebus is easily duped by Sarousch and leaves to go find Madeleine. Sarousch goes with his men to the Cathedral to steal La Fidele, but unknown to him, Phoebus and Esmeralda's young son Zephyr and pet goat Djali, had followed them to the Cathedral and witnessed their thievery. The duo secretly follow them onto Sarousch's boat underground. When Sarousch discovers Zephyr and Djali, he takes Zephyr hostage, but Djali manages to escape and runs off to go and find Esmeralda, Phoebus, Quasimodo, and Madeleine. When Djali brings them to where Sarousch is, Pheobus closes the gates to the entrance of the under bridge and orders Sarousch to give up, but the magician shows that he has Zephyr and threatens to hurt him if Phoebus doesn't let him pass safely. Phoebus opens the gate and allows Sarousch to pass, but just as Sarousch is about to escape with Zephyr, Madeleine, with a little help from Quasimodo, manages to stop him by using her tightrope skills to rescue Zephyr while Phoebus' guards arrest Sarousch and his men. Sarousch unsuccessfully tries to talk his way out of being arrested, and what happens to Sarousch after he is arrested remains unknown. Category:Movie Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Trickster Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Egomaniacs Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Killjoy Category:Charismatic villain Category:Misogynists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villainesses